Portal:Project
Welcome to the Project Portal! This is the starting point for everybody who likes to contribute to this wiki. On the right hand side is a complete list of useful links for contributors. Would you like to follow Ibanez Wiki? Visit the Community Portal! Create an account! Become a Ibanez Wiki member and ! It provides several benefits that anonymous, non-logged in users do not have, which will make editing and participating easier. You will be able to upload images, keep track of your contributions and it's easier to communicate with other contributors. Also create a ! Ibanez Wiki forum The forum is a place to directly communicate with fellow wiki contributors and visitors alike. It has separate parts for general Ibanez discussion, wiki discussion and for Wiki projects. The Wiki projects section of the forum is something we will be using more and more in the future. It is going to list various tasks that need to be done around the wiki, from simple edits to existing pages within a certain category to creation of completely new wiki sections. The forum also gives the option to discuss projects directly or ask questions about it. New to Wikis? * A list of most help pages can be found on ' '. * Practicing your editing skills in possible in the Sandbox. * Read the Q&A for more info. * You can also request an article. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. You can also ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * Create links to some ' '. * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. * Or create a whole new article! buttonlabel=Create Want to talk to other contibutors? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the forums. * Contact ' ' or any currently active contributor (the people whose names appear on ' '); use their user talk pages. * If you can't find what you need on this wiki, you can seek help at the Central Wikia, especially at the Central forum. *If you still need help, you may want to contact the Wikia Community Team. Other useful special pages * * * * * * * * *''Check out the full list of special pages at .'' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit ' '. * Find out more about the wiki on ' ' and ' '! Category:Project Category:Non-content portals